An important aspect of martial arts training and exhibitions involves using one's hands or feet to break an object, such as a board, while it is being held by another participant. Although not necessarily recognized by an audience, the breaking of boards requires an interactive relationship between the kicker and holder. The holder cannot casually hold the board but must strongly grip the board, extend it to the appropriate area, and position body and arms to virtually lock the board in place. This requires, strength, proper form and concentration, the lack of anyone of which can cause injury. With the use of a wide variety of kicks, many of which involve the kicker hitting a blind target, hand injuries to those participants holding the boards is extremely high. Severe injuries to the fingers, knuckles and joints also often result from the poorly aimed kicks of trainees.
Furthermore, to avoid injuries to the kicker and to effect a clean break of the boards being hit, the boards must be held rigidly and straight. When a participant has been injured while holding boards, or even if he has simply seen others hit the holder becomes apprehensive. This may cause him to loosen his grip of the boards in which case the boards may be knocked loose which is even more dangerous. Similarly having too much give in the boards does not enable the kicker to move as cleanly through the boards and is more likely to injure the kicker. This apprehension may also cause the holder to "shy" away from the blow and inadvertently angle the boards. In such a case, a slightly misdirected blow could land along the edge of the board again injuring the kicker.
Nevertheless, to become proficient in the martial arts and to promote the sport, practice and exhibitions are necessary; therefore, without an adequate protective device, hand injuries have been accepted as part of martial arts.
One protective device that is available for use in the martial arts is disclosed by Rhee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,546. Rhee's invention is a protective glove to be worn by the participant who is delivering the blows. The glove covers the back and sides of the hand as well as the thumb and wrist of the wearer with a flexible material, thereby obviating injuries to the wearer's hand and to the bodies of participants who receive the blows. The palm side of the hand is left generally uncovered except for a loop or strap to hold the glove on the wearer's hand. Inasmuch as Rhee's invention is flexible and, therefore, suitable for use in striking blows with a fist or open hand, it is not suitable to protect the hand of a martial arts participant while, at the same time, enabling him to grip tightly a board or other object to be struck by another participant.
A device is needed which will adequately provide knuckle to fingertip protection to a martial arts participant who is holding a board or other object for another martial arts trainee or demonstrator to strike and to break. In order to sufficiently protect the wearer, such a device must be rigid enough to withstand high impact blows and cutting slices, while still enabling the wearer to grasp securely the object to be held. Further, gripping means for tightly and steadily holding the object should be incorporated.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.